una sorpresa de el destino
by Asaia16
Summary: un mes avía pasado de una de las noches de pasión de vegeta y bulma ahora el destino les tenia preparada una sorpresa...
1. Chapter 1

Una sorpresa del destino

(Un mes había pasado de una de las noches de pación de vegeta y bulma y el destino les tenía preparada una sorpresa)

Cap.1 síntomas

Amanecía, bulma se levantó y se preparó su desayuno (aunque vegeta siempre entraba por la ventana, y se acostaba al lado de bulma para pasar la noche con ella. Siempre se levantaba temprano a entrenar aun cuando bulma dormía)

Hizo la rutina de todos los días pero al llegar a su habitación salió corriendo al baño a vomitar, bulma pensó que se trataba de su desayuno, al poco tiempo se comenzó a sentir con mareos a la hora del almuerzo bulma se sintió con mareos así transcurrieron los días, una madrugada bulma se levantó y fue corriendo al baño a vomitar vegeta quien dormía con bulma se despertó por la forma tan brusca que se levantó bulma de la cama

-mujer que tienes que no me dejas dormir

Bulma se dirigió a la cama y se acostó

-no…no se vegeta

Cuando ya había amanecido bulma se comenzó a preocupar por sus síntomas caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación pensando en su salud

-será algo que comí?

Bulma salió al balcón mirando al cielo y luego dirigió su mirada ala capsula de gravedad de vegeta sin dejar de pensar en su salud imaginándose cualquier causa de su estado pero se dejo distraer al pensar en vegeta y recordó una de esas noches en las que había estado con su príncipe….hacia un mes y se sobresalto

-será….qué? …..será….Qué?

-no…..puede ser posible

Se dirigió a su mesa de noche y saco su calendario 1….2…3 conto y al parecer tenía un retraso de un mes, bulma se asustó así que cogió una chaqueta y salió de su habitación y de su casa corriendo, acciono su aéreo coche y salió vegeta vio a bulma irse por una de las ventanas, mientras veía su cara de preocupación

-pero qué diablos le pasa a esta mujer

Bulma llego a la farmacia más cercana y pidió una prueba de embarazo su nerviosismo se notaba

-disculpe pruebas de embarazo?

-aquí tienes

-gracias

-estas preocupada por estar embarazada? No tienes que preocuparte por eso

-no me preocupa el estar embarazada me preocupa…la reacción de su padre

-porque?

-porque él es muy gruñón y no sé cómo pueda tomarlo

-de seguro lo tomara con alegría

Bulma solo sonrío pero aun así seguía nerviosa

-pero no vegeta él no es como esos padres que lo tomaran con alegría a bulma le preocupaba mucho la reacción de él y rogaba porque no estuviera embarazada así que le pago al farmacéutico y de nuevo salió en su aéreo coche

Gracias por leer mi historia y lo que más agradecería serian comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 una sorpresa del destino

Cuando llego a la c.c entro corriendo y se encerró en el baño , vegeta se encontraba muy intrigado sobre el comportamiento de bulma en estos días , bulma utilizo la prueba mientras leía las instrucciones pensaba en la posible reacción de vegeta, este era un asunto muy serio y delicado que no sabría el cómo tratar con el cuándo paso el tiempo estipulado en las intrusiones bulma tomo la prueba sin mirarla , su corazón se iba a salir respiro y quedo mirando la prueba con cara de sorpresa , bulma salió del baño se encontraba muy conmocionada

-hay por dios…..estoy embarazada

Dijo con emoción

-estoy embarazada de vegeta

Dijo con más emoción y una gran sonrisa en su rostro pero luego esa sonrisa se borró para ser remplazada con un rostro de pánico

-estoy embarazada de vegeta…no puede ser….qué hago?

Bulma se acercó a la ventana viendo hacia la capsula de gravedad

-que ago...se lo digo….pero como le diré?...tengo que hacerlo

Bulma se sentó en la cama ahora la preocupación la invadía no sabría el cómo decirle a vegeta

-pero cómo?

Dijo con desilusión

-no, yo soy la gran bulma fui capaz de viajar con mucho valor a namekusein soy una mujer que nada le quedara grande soy la mujer más inteligente y yo bulma briefs podre decirle a vegeta….que….que estoy…embarazada

-pero esto es muy diferente….estoy embarazada y de vegeta

Bulma se encontraba muy desilusionada y tocaba su estomago

-no debo armarme de valor se lo diré

Llena de valor llego al pasillo mientras en su mente buscaba las palabras más adecuadas para contarle a vegeta. Cuando llego al jardín piso el césped se quedó allí, avanzo unos pasos pero quedo allí nuevamente a solo unos pasos estaba la máquina de gravedad, tenía miedo pero sacudió su cabeza y avanzo hasta la mitad , solo miraba hacia al frente

-tengo que decirle

Pero se devolvió, luego se detuvo avanzo un poco más se detuvo y luego se devolvió , luego se detuvo y avanzo un poco más nuevamente se detuvo y se devolvió, vegeta la miraba por una de las ventanas intrigado por su actitud

-pero que diablos le pasa (pensó)

-esto es ridículo debo decirle y es mejor decirle ahora y que no me vea mas avanzada

Finalmente llego a la puerta de la capsula y golpeo respiraba profundamente y apretaba la prueba en su mano vegeta abrió la puerta

-qué quieres

-qué quieres!

-vegeta

Finalmente dijo bulma

-tengo algo muy importante que decirte y es muy importante tanto para mi como para ti y te pido el favor no….relaciones mal…

Gracias a todos por leer mi historia les agradecería comentarios y sugerencias


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 la reacción de vegeta

-tengo algo muy importante que decirte y es muy importante tanto para mí como para ti y te pido el favor no…reacciones mal…..

Bulma guardo silencio quería decirle pero tenia un nudo en su garganta que se lo impedía

-dile es fácil solo son dos palabritas

-dime que es que me estoy impacientando

-vegeta estoy….estoy

Bulma lo miro a los ojos y rogaba porque no lo tomara mal

-estoy….estoy embarazada

Finalmente logro decirle pero vegeta creyó que había escuchado mal

-que….dijiste!

-estoy embarazada vegeta

Dijo con mas calma, pero vegeta no lo podía creer estaba escuchando bien …aquella mujer con la que había estado ahora se encontraba embarazada , no dijo nada solo se limitó a mirarla muy sorprendido , bulma llena con mas confianza

Lo abrazo dejándose llevar por la emoción

-vamos a ser padres (le dijo mientras lo abrazaba)

Vegeta sintió un calor que lo invadía y la vio abrazándolo, bulma al ver que vegeta no reaccionaba se separo de el y temía lo peor, pero vegeta se aferro mas y la abrazo, bulma se separo de el

Iré…..a decirle a mis padres

Mientras bulma caminaba se encontraba asustada e intrigada , ella no se esperaba esa reacción de el antes de entrar al pasillo miro a vegeta , el solo se encontraba allí parado sin embargo vegeta no lo podía creer avía estado con aquella humana y ahora tendrían un hijo , sin darse cuenta soltó una leve sonrisa llena de orgullo , luego entro ala capsula y continuo entrenando.

Ya de noche bulma se encontraba muy feliz por su futuro hijo y su padre

-seguro tendrás la misma actitud que el.

luego se volteo y vio una sombra

-vegeta

-estas embarazada bulma?

Ella solo sonrió

-si vegeta estoy embarazada

Vegeta se encontraba cruzado de brazos el saber que tendría un hijo lo desconcertaba sentía que todo había pasado muy rápido pero aun así…..

-hmpt

-eso es todo lo que dirás

El no dijo nada

-no te interesa?

-claro que no me importa el que estés esperando un mocoso

-ese mocoso…será tu hijo vegeta…no puedo creer que seas así

-ya te dije que no me importan ninguno de los dos y nunca me importaran

-vegeta no te quiero volver a ver

Vegeta salió de la habitación volando y bulma solo lloraba no lo podía creer , lo desconocía totalmente a como se había comportado esa mañana actuaba tan frio y cruel que eso le dolía a bulma necesitaba despejar su mente y hablar con alguien al respecto


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo mi historia y me alegro les haya gustado

Cap.4 consejos

Al día siguiente Bulma se alisto y salió en su nave Vegeta la siguió.

Bulma llego a una pequeña casa y una mujer salió agitando su mano

-Bulma

-Milk dijo bulma mientras salía de la nave

-hola Bulma hacía tiempo no te veía…y de que tema tenías que hablar con migo…pero antes que me digas algo entramos y te sirvo un poco de te Milk le sirvió una tasa de te mientras se sentaban

-se encuentran goku y Gohan?

-salieron a entrenar…porque?

-quiero que ellos no se enteren

-enterarse de que….. de lo que me quieres decir?

-si emmm…bueno resulta que…. estoy embarazada

-embarazada (dijo Milk con cara de alegría) que bueno me alegro mucho por ti

-si.. yo también me alegro

-y como lo tomo yamcha?

-que….Yam…nosotros terminamos nuestra relación

-entonces quien es el afortunado… es lindo?

Bulma se sonrojo mucho mientras tanto Vegeta había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba Bulma

-la casa de Kakaroto (dijo algo sorprendido)

-de seguro habla con su mujer

Vegeta se subió a una árbol a espiar lo que decían.

-y bien Bulma dime quien es su padre

Milk dibujaba en su mente como seria el posible padre del hijo que esperaba Bulma sin imaginarse que fuera….

-es…es… Vegeta

Milk puso una cara de pánico y asombro jamás se imaginó que pudiese se el

-que!...Bulma no estas bromeando cierto?

-no…no Milk es vegeta el padre

-vaya…nunca me imaginé esto…y por cierto que tal? (dijo con insinuación Milk haciendo que Bulma se sonrojara)

-porque preguntas eso Milk?

-vamos Bulma es solo una preguntita

-bueno….

Bulma miro a todos lados asegurándose de estar las dos solas y que nadie las oyese

-bueno….aquí entre nosotras dos …es muy bueno

-vaya…y ya se lo contaste?

-Si….al principio lo tomo bien pensé incluso que estaba feliz pero…luego en la noche me dijo que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo y actuó tan frio y cruel

Bulma no pudo contenerse y soltó unas lágrimas de dolor

-vamos Bul….tu mas que nadie conoce su carácter solo dale un poco de tiempo y veras que el querrá mucho a ese niño que viene en camino, es solo que el es un hombre…quiero decir un sayayin muy orgulloso y tal vez le este costando el aceptarlo pero ya veras que el se convertirá en buen padre

-tu?...lo crees asi Milk

-estoy mas que segura (dijo con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Bulma)

Vegeta oia toda la conversación cuando sintió un ki

-kakaroto

Vegeta miro de reojo la casa y luego a Goku

-hola Vegeta que haces aquí?

-kakaroto podemos hablar?

-claro Vegeta

Los dos salieron volando de allí y descendieron en un claro de bosque. Vegeta se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda a Goku

-kakaroto tu sabes que te odio, pero eres el único a quien puedo recurrir

-de que hablas Vegeta?

-kakaroto bulma me dijo que estaba embarazada

Aunque Goku ya savia por lo q Trunks de el futuro le comento fingió sorpresa

-vaya vegeta no lo creía…. pero parece que Trunks si nacerá

-que?...Trunks…..kakaroto ya savias esto? (y se acerco a goku)

-ee….bueno

Dime kakaroto como te enteraste si aun no lo savias….respóndeme

-bueno…es que….es que bulma me dijo que si algún dia seria madre le pondría ese nombre a su hijo (dijo riéndose y llevándose el brazo ala nuca…. ya todos conocemos como es goku)

Aunque vegeta dudo le creyó

-kakaroto cuando tu mujer te conto sobre su embarazo que le dijiste?

-bueno a decir verdad cuando Milk me conto que estaba embarazada de Gohan me sorprendí mucho porque no me lo esperaba pero me alegre por ello….y por cierto Vegeta tu que le dijiste a Bulma

-eso no te importa…además el que Bulma este embarazada , no me interesa en lo mas mínimo

Vegeta le dio la espalda y se cruzo de brazos

-vamos Vegeta…no creo que no te importe el que vayas a ser padre….. padre de un sayayin de sangre real

Dijo intentando persuadirlo

-Vegeta se sorprendió con ese comentario , no había visto el embarazo de Bulma desde ese punto de vista y pensó acerca de lo que había dicho Goku , guardo silencio y se fue volando sin decir nada

-vaya sigo pensando que fue casi un milagro que Trunks naciese y con un padre como vegeta….la probabilidad de que los androides aparezca es alta.

Al poco tiempo bulma se fue en su nave ya de noche bulma lloraba en el balcón de su habitación sobre el comportamiento de vegeta la noche anterior , pero al tiempo se encontraba feliz por estar embarazada

-tal ves seas igual de orgulloso y fuerte que tu padre espero que no saques su frialdad

Dijo con un suspiro y miraba al cielo imaginándose donde se encontraba el , ya cansada se dirigió a su cama se acostó e intento dormir , vegeta entro al poco tiempo dispuesto a reconciliarse con ella (pero a su modo) y al verla durmiendo se arrepintió de haberla herido de esa forma la noche anterior


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5 pidiendo perdón

Bulma sintió que alguien la observaba y abrió sus ojos al ver la sombra de vegeta se levanto y lo miro a los ojos

-vegeta

Aunque vegeta querría pedirle perdón no le dijo nada , pero con su mirada hacia ella demostraba lo contrario y bulma con solo ver su rostro comprendió las intenciones de su príncipe y se acerco poco a poco a el finalmente abrazándolo

-bulma….yo

-tranquilo

Vegeta le sonrió la tomo de las manos y la llevo al balcón , se elevo poco a poco y bulma se apoyo en sus pies y aunque se encontraba temerosa de caer no le importaba porque el la sujetaba , los dos se elevaron lo suficiente y solo la luna llena con todo su esplendor era testigo , bulma solo contemplaba la gran luna y vegeta solo miraba ala peli azul con ese rostro de felicidad , pero sin avisarle la tomo de el rostro y los dos se miraron fijamente vegeta se acerco hacia su rostro y la beso los dos se besaron y abrazaron.

Finalmente la llevo ala c.c

-gracias vegeta

El la cogió nuevamente y la beso tierna y muy apasionadamente cosa que hacía a bulma estremecer ,la llevo ala habitación y la hizo suya nuevamente como aquellas noches ,vegeta reconoció que esa era la única forma de pedirle perdón.

Y se sentía orgulloso y feliz de ese hijo que venía en camino.


End file.
